Trevor Belmont (Lords of Shadow)
Trevor Belmont is the protagonist of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate. He is the first playable character available in the game. His quest begins 25 years after the events of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Appearance Trevor resembles much like his father. He has long brown hair and similar facial features as well. Trevor is garbed regally, he wears a flowing green cloak and heavy steel armor, and carries the Combat Cross and can utilize Light and Dark Magic. He also uses unique sub-weapons like the Electric Bomb and the Glaive. Story Early Life Trevor Belmont is the son of Gabriel and Marie Belmont. He was conceived in the year 1046, just before one of Gabriel’s many long sojourns on behalf of the Brotherhood of Light and its fight against evil. Pan and the elders of the Brotherhood believed Gabriel to be the chosen one who would one day ultimately defeat the Lords of Shadow and redeem mankind, but they also foresaw dark omens ahead. The world would be saved, although a heavy price would be exacted on all. Pan believed that there was a possibility Gabriel himself might fall into darkness. More importantly, he saw terrible visions, portents leading to a dreadful fate for Marie and her newly born child. He therefore persuaded Marie to keep her child a secret from his father until Gabriel’s quest was done, and in this single act he saved the child from certain death. Marie, however, was not so fortunate. Oblivious to his fate, Trevor was raised by the Brotherhood to be a warrior like his father before him, and the secret of his birth and his lineage was kept from him until manhood. He proved to be a skilled warrior, and had inherited his father’s deep mastery of combat. During this time he met and married Sypha and in 1067 they have a child named Simon. Events of Mirror of Fate (1072) The elders saw in Trevor the final hope for redemption, a way to strike a blow against the dark forces now inhabiting the old Bernhard Castle, an evil of their own making. Therefore, Trevor was informed of his true lineage, the fate of his mother, and the true identity of her murderer, his own father; and so he sets off to the castle to seek revenge. Trevor Belmont seeks to clear the stain upon his family name, to seek justice for his mother, and to face his father in single combat. However, like his father before him, events will conspire against him and fate has one more hand to play. Powers and Abilities Although most of Trevor's powers and abilities have not yet been elaborated on, Trevor has so far been stated to be able to double jump and use light and shadow magic, much like his father. http://www.revogamers.net/articulos/bajamos-al-infierno-castlevania-mirror-of-fate-1032/3.html Trivia *Trevor's design is similar to the one used for his mainstream counterpart in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. *The reason for Trevor's birth being hidden from Gabriel is an instance of retconning on the part of Mercurysteam. The team did not know if they would be given the opportunity to continue the story and so included the epilogue of Lords of Shadow and made no reference to the Belmonts as a way of wrapping it up. References * Nintendo Power (June 2012) Category:Belmont Clan Category:Playable Characters Category:Mirror of Fate Characters